Vale la pena luchar por esto
by NAsheBenoca88
Summary: "Ya luchó arduo por el bien del mundo ninja, ahora era tiempo de luchar por sus creencias, y por su felicidad." (SN/NS - Final Alternativo)


**Publicado el 13/12/11 en mi cuenta de AY.**

**Notas del Fic: Últimamente se me ocurren muchos posibles finales para Naruto, y este no será la excepción xD Espero que les guste este pequeño OS. **

**NAshe.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La guerra había acabado. Naruto logró terminar con las ambiciones de Tobi, y era él mismo el nuevo Jinchuriki del Jübi. Sin poder creerlo, y tampoco sin lograr manejar a la perfección su nuevo chakra, Naruto hizo lo imposible para que Tobi cambiara de parecer. Pero al no lograr hacerlo, y que este intentara matarlo de todas maneras, Naruto no tuvo más opción que acabar con él.

Itachi Uchiha logró detener a Kabuto antes de que el Edo Tensei se saliera de su control, junto con los Shinobis de Konoha. Sin embargo su periodo de vida había terminado antes de que Naruto pudiese agradecerle.

Los ninjas de las diferentes aldeas estaban más que eufóricos por su triunfo, pero no habían olvidado que aún quedaba una amenaza quizás mayor con vida. Sasuke Uchiha.

Para todas las naciones ninja, Sasuke era la maldad personificada. Para Konoha quizás las cosas no iban por ese lado. Sasuke no participó de la guerra como los Akatsuki querían. Solo se dedicó a pelear contra Naruto, medir fuerzas, hablar de una vez sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Nunca se imaginó que Tobi iba a usarlo para capturar a Naruto. Y mucho menos para usar el Bijü y despertar al demonio de las diez colas, que a fin de cuentas no logró controlar. Sus expectativas no iban más allá. Luego de eso, Sasuke usó su poder para proteger lo que Naruto amaba. Su aldea. Sus amigos. Más allá de lo que pensaba, del error fatal que cometió al querer intentar destruirla, del perdón que quizás jamás conseguiría de ella, lo hizo.

Ahora que las cosas estaban más calmas, y que los amigos de Naruto comenzaran a aparecer, junto con los ninjas médicos, Naruto miró a los ojos de Sasuke, quien parecía absorto en su mundo. Como lidiando en su cabeza entre salir huyendo o quedarse allí. Naruto estaba cansado y herido. Pero no impidió que tomara a Sasuke del brazo para alejarse de los ANBU que estaban a minutos de llegar al lugar. El Uchiha no se resistió. Kakashi vio esto, pero no dijo nada. A su lado, estaban Sai y Guy, haciendo un pequeño ademán para seguirlos.

_ Déjenlos ir. Es lo menos que podemos hacer – dijo, y ambos ninjas lo miraron, perplejos.

_ ¿Qué le diremos a los ANBU si preguntan por Sasuke? – inquirió Guy, con un tono cansado en su voz.

_ Que se marchó sin decir nada.

Sai bajó la vista, y Guy vio como Lee, Kiba y Hinata aparecían de la nada, notablemente exhaustos. Kakashi permaneció inmóvil, y Guy lo miró de nuevo, y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sakura, quien también los había visto marcharse, siguió curando a otro ninja. Un dolor en su pecho la desconcentró. Tal y como lo supuso. Esos dos...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Lamentarse? ¿Llorar? Sasuke estuvo mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, solo e infeliz. Naruto era insistente con sacarlo de ese lugar. Pero ella no era tonta. Sabía el sentimiento que se escondía tras esa promesa personal que se hizo.

Lejos de allí, en la extensa arboleda, Naruto detuvo su caminar rápido, sin soltar a Sasuke, quien no comprendía qué le pasaba. Pero la respuesta al interrogante vendría más rápido de lo que pensaba.

_ Escucha – pronunció Naruto, apretando suavemente su brazo – Huye de aquí. Te cubriré, ya veré cómo lidiar con los ANBU o quién sea.

Sasuke no hizo ni el menor intento es esconder su completo asombro. Naruto hablaba muy serio, aunque sus palabras sonaban tristes y penetrantes. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Estaba ocurriendo. Lo estaba perdiendo. De nuevo.

Naruto apretó los labios, y desvió la vista de la suya. No podía verlo a los ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por el bien de Sasuke, debía dejar que se marchara. Era obvio que las demás naciones no iban a perdonarlo, y si no podía retenerlo consigo en Konoha, ya que la aldea entera aún lo odiaba. Era difícil y le dio la sensación de que Sasuke ya no quería volver con él a la aldea. Tenía que dejarlo ir, a pesar de que su corazón latía frenético en su presencia, y las lágrimas en sus ojos le transmitieran mensajes decodificados, tratando de ayudarlo a comprender la verdad que habitaba en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

Ahora Sasuke veía con total perplejidad que Naruto Uzumaki, se estaba dando por vencido..

_ No quiero – dijo entonces Sasuke, con firmeza.

_ Si te quedas te encerrarán. O peor..

_ No me importa. Es mejor que vivir huyendo.

_ ¡Ese no es el punto! – exclamó, frustrado. Sasuke no inmutó su mirada seria - ¡Entiende que no quiero verte encerrado para siempre en una celda podrida! ¡Se que tu tampoco lo deseas!

_ ¿Y te parece mejor que viva escondido como un conejo asustado y solo? – contradijo, frunciendo el ceño – Ya no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Obligando a que huya, estas dejándome solo.

_ Quizás sea lo mejor – balbuceó, y las lágrimas cayeron finalmente de sus ojos – Soy un problema mayúsculo para ti, Sasuke. No soy una buena compañía. Prefiero verte libre.

_ No seré libre, usuratonkachi. No si huyo ahora – masculló desesperado, llevando sus manos hasta los brazos de Naruto, que reposaban extendidos en su cuerpo - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

_ ¿Qué? – sollozó, pero Sasuke no dijo más nada – Me duele el pecho..

_ A mi también.

Sasuke bajó la vista, sin acotar más nada. Aunque no era precisamente lo que quería, ya que al no hablar, podía oír al otro sollozar en silencio, quedamente. Eran como kunais rasgándole la piel. Dolía mucho. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. ¿Por qué es tan difícil expresar los sentimientos? Naruto estaba confundido, casi al borde del colapso. Las manos de Sasuke temblaban, aferradas a sus brazos tiesos.

A lo lejos, se escuchaban las voces de los demás. Tsunade anunció que los ANBU llegarían en un minuto, en tono de voz bastante alto. Naruto esbozó una triste sonrisa.

_ Ya la oíste – musitó, y Sasuke se le acercó más, inquieto.

_ Y tu ya me oíste. No me iré a ningún lado.

_ Sasuke, no la hagas más difícil..

_ Naruto, mi vida no tiene sentido si no estas conmigo – interrumpió, medio trabándose. Naruto agrandó los ojos vidriosos. La voz de Sasuke era ahora entrecortada – No puedes pedirme que me vaya, porque no lo soportaré. Estar lejos de ti me ha convertido en esto que soy ahora. Nada. Un ente divagando en un mundo donde nadie me necesita, donde no tengo un propósito, donde las ganas de vivir se hacen cada vez más nulas. ¿Eso quieres para mi?

_ Por supuesto que no – farfulló, apretando los dientes – Yo también te necesito.

_ Entonces no me alejes. Por favor.. – le acarició la mejilla húmeda suavemente. Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando sus cuerpos se pegaron tanto, que sus brazos abrazaron a Sasuke con firmeza – Naruto.. eres mi pilar de fuerza. Ahora lo se. Tu... lo eres todo para mi..

Naruto se animó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke estaba conteniendo su propio llanto. Sus orbes oscuros eran aún hermosos tan aguados y cristalinos. No pudo evitarlo. Los labios del rubio colapsaron contra los suyos, de una sola vez. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. Algo cálido en su interior le hizo comprender que aquella acción era lo que siempre había necesitado. El beso continuó, lento, tímido, pero cargado de algo más. Naruto se abrazó fuerte a Sasuke, profundizando. Esto era muy diferente a la primera vez que se habían besado. Así que eso era..

_ Mi cuerpo me impulsó – sonrió un poco Naruto, alejando a penas los labios de los suyos. Sasuke lo miró fijo, expresando sin palabras miles de cosas que Naruto no lograba comprender – Sasuke yo.. perdóname.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? – jadeó, escuchando que alguien gritaba que los ANBU ya habían llegado.

_ Porque creo.. creo que te amo.

Sasuke dejó de respirar por instante. Naruto había dejado de sollozar, aunque seguía intranquilo. El pecho le dolía, y palpitaba frenético. Sasuke no dijo nada. Pero su rostro estaba más que sorprendido, se veía quizás más iluminado. Más vivo. Naruto le acarició un poco la mejilla, sin saber muy bien si hacerlo solo complicaría más las cosas. Los ANBU ya estaban allí. Su corazón había hablado al fin. Sasuke lo oyó claramente. Pero no podía hablar, aunque tratara. Naruto se impacientó. Iba a darse la vuelta para poder fijarse entre los árboles si veía a los ANBU, pero Sasuke llamó su atención, aferrando su mano. Estaba decidido.

_ Usuratonkachi - dijo al fin, respirando con dificultad – No tienes por qué disculparte. Ya te lo dije, lo eres todo para mi – Naruto entornó los ojos – ¿Sabes por qué lo se? Porque me he enamorado de ti como no tienes una idea. Fui un idiota, y lo admito. Naruto, no quiero perderte de nuevo.. y lo tengo claro, te amo..

_ Teme.. – sonrió, de esa manera que tanto le gustaba al otro, pronunciando la palabra con cariño.

Los ANBU estaban buscándolos. En la arboleda, ambos Shinobis se abrazaron al mismo tiempo con lentitud y cuidado, perdiéndose en un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Naruto se sintió libre por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Sasuke se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que siempre palpitó en su interior, y que jamás lo abandonó. Apretándose mutuamente, ambos degustaron la boca del otro con extrema paciencia. Ya no les importaba más nada. Estaban juntos. Sasuke podía encargarse fácilmente de quién sea que intentara separarlos, ¿pero qué sentido tendría? Así no se solucionaban bien las cosas. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

_ Te amo – susurró Naruto, entre el beso – No lo creo, lo se.

_ Dobe – esbozó una sonrisa tranquila – Te amo – correspondió nuevamente, volviendo a besar sus labios.

_ Si, lo soy – admitió, molesto, correspondiendo sin cesar – Casi te pierdo.

_ El sentimiento es mutuo – lo besó con más intensidad, haciendo caso omiso a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

En eso, de los arbustos, aparecieron cinco ANBU, y tres ninjas de la aldea de la arena. Naruto los escuchó, y se apartó de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que este hacía lo mismo.

_ Lo siento, Naruto – dijo un ANBU – Son órdenes de los Kages, por mayoría. Tenemos que llevárnoslo.

Naruto asintió y miró mecánicamente a Sasuke, quien no había huido ni había movido un músculo para intentar hacerlo siquiera. Naruto tomó su mano de nuevo, y miró hacia donde estaban los otros ninjas.

_ No importa lo que pase, no te soltaré. Es una promesa. Y sabes que jamás rompo una – apretó su mano ligeramente.

_ Lo se – sonrió, sin una pizca de miedo. Ya no más.

Los ANBU se acercaron a Sasuke, y le pusieron una venda en los ojos. Le aprisionaron las manos, mientras Naruto permanecía a su lado, firme y decidido, como siempre lo fue. Sasuke le dio las fuerzas para confiar en si mismo, para luchar por lo que quería.

Ese amor que le quemaba las entrañas.

Ya luchó arduo por el bien del mundo ninja, ahora era tiempo de luchar por sus creencias, y por su felicidad.

"Sasuke te prometo que saldremos de esta, juntos"


End file.
